Soothing the Soul
by BeautifulSnowBEAST
Summary: What child in the world, has a life full of pain? Ciela Phantomhive. A noble girl who inherited the house of Phantomhive after the mysterious murder of her parents on the night of her 10nth birthday. Whoever made her suffer must suffer through hell that she will be bringing to them. However, Ciela will have to put up with hell along her journey for revenge. Misery loves company..
1. Chapter 1: Mistress Ciela Phantomhive

_**Chapter**__** 1: Mistress Ciela Phantomhive**_

**DECLAIMER**_: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any characters, just Mistress Ciela Phantomhive_.

* * *

The sun was rising over the hills, and its sunlight already pasts the trees outside the Phantomhive garden. Sebastian turned from the window and walked down the hall, into the kitchen where all the servants are. The first thing that a butler must do is deliver that day's work itinerary.

"Good morning everyone. It's about time we start work" said Sebastian, walking in.

The two servants greeted "good morning" back to him, although Bard who was still tired, just groaned. Mr. Tanaka as usual was just drinking tea in the background only saying three small words that were always the same. Butler Sebastian had already given them there orders: Mey-Rin is to wash all the bed sheets, Finni has to pull out all the weeds in the garden, Bard will prepare lunch and finally, Mr Tanaka can just drink tea as usual. However he may sound serious, the servants nodded and agreed but they just stood there wiping their tired eyes.

"If you understand, then get to your jobs already!" yelled Sebastian, clapping his hand. "And do them correctly!" he warned in the end. The three servants scurried out of the kitchen and off to their jobs. After the servants are sent out , next are the preparations for the young mistress's awakening and for the early morning tea. In the kitchen Sebastian made his mistress's favourite tea, put it on the cart and then drove the carrier upstairs and down the hallway, into the mistress's bedroom to wake her up.

"Pardon the intrusion..." said Sebastian, knocking on the door lightly. He opened the door and walked in, seeing his young mistress curled up in bed. Sebastian pushed the cart beside her bed and went to open the blinds.

"Good morning young mistress. It is time to wake up" He said while opening the blinds. Revealing the bright sunshine coming in. Ciela, his young mistress, let out a small groan from the very bright light shining in her bedroom. She yawned widely and opening her eyes, seeing her butler pouring tea for her.

The master of the mansion is a twelve-year-old girl named Ciela Victoria Rachel Phantomhive. As head of the family she governs a grand domain. She is also president of the "Funtom Company" that produces toys throughout the country. Ciela managed to also create sister companies at the same time. For a twelve-year-old, she is very capable to run such a popular and large business. Ciela sat up on the edge of her bed.

"I recognize that smell. Is it Earl Grey?" asked Ciela. Her eyes were still closed.

"Yes " replied her butler who handed her the tea-cup. Ciela opened her eyes as she sipped it, revealing her blue eyes and the contract symbol on her right eye.

"This morning's breakfast is a toast, fried eggs, bacon and mint salad" Sebastian told his mistress. Ciela looked up at her butler. A demon he is, with red blood eyes, pulled back silky black hair, however some of it was hanging around his pale face. He always wore his black tail coat and the family crest pin that been passed down to one Phantomhive butler to the next. Sebastian gave her a smile as she looked up at him.

"You seem relaxed today..." Ciela said in concern. She handed her butler her tea and then he placed it on the cart.

"That's because we are in no hurry, miss. All you have today is an appointment with your hair dresser." said Sebastian looking at his mistress's beautiful hair. It was an interesting colour. Ciela's dark greyish blue layered hair fell to her hips, its color made her lovely light skin standout. Also her long bangs were in layers and only showed her left blue eye while on the other side, the layered bangs covered her entire right eye, however it was to cover the contract symbol. Ciela felt tired since she finished almost all of her work yesterday dealing with her business and a case.

"If you would excuse me young mistress, but I have to prepare the carriage. So I will leave you to get dress" said Sebastian, putting his hand on his chest and bowing his head before he left with the cart.

After Sebastian left, she let out a big sigh and stared at the picture of her two parents and her older brother beside her bed. She grabbed the frame and layed it facing down on the dresser.

" I never want to see you again".

She grabbed her eye patch and walked out of the room, into her bathroom.

Ciela wore her black ruffled skirt with a pink silky long-sleeve shirt on top. A dark pink ribbon was hanging loose around the collar, however she just left it there. Having long hair was very difficult for Ciela to handle, since it's always getting caught on to something and it was always hard to comb when it's all so tangled. Ciela managed to undo the last tangle of hair and walked right out the bathroom and went downstairs.

She went into the hall and saw Sebastian pouring her orange juice in the dining room. The three servants saw her and greeted her good morning. Ciela replied back in a very bored tone, however she always looked and sounded emotionless to everyone. When she walked into the dining room, Sebastian saw the dark pink ribbon that was hanging loosely on her shirt. Sebastian smirked and walked right in front of his young mistress. For a butler he was very tall compared to his young mistress who was only five foot tall, while he was at least six feet and an inch. He bent down and tied the ribbon in the most perfect bow that everyone has ever seen.

"A letter arrived this morning from the Midfords' asking if you would like to have lunch with them" said Sebastian."They are also planning on having a dinner party here tonight to celebrate their return." he added in the end..

Ciela frowned, feeling a bit annoyed about the invitation. She could refuse, however seeing as they are the Midfords' Elizabeth would surely be unhappy since they just returned from their trip to France a few days ago, so she had to except it.

"Fine" she sighed and picked up her fork and ate the wonderful breakfast that Sebastian made for her.

* * *

**_Phew! First chapter done! I hope it wasn't too boring or short because this is my first fanfiction story and I hope it goes well! I'm not sure if I would turn Sebastian into an OC..however later on you will find out! I didn't intend on making Sebastian too nice because well, he is a demon! _**

**_You are welcome to post reviews, however do not give up reading this series since this is my first one! I promise you things will get more interesting! I hope you enjoy! I will update soon!_**

**_-BeautifulSnowBEAST_**


	2. Chapter 2: Double Trouble

**Chapter 2: Double Trouble**

**Hello there readers…..*sniff*... Sorry, I think I got something in my eye! Ok, ok fine I'm lying…**

**The most tragic thing happened last night and now I feel sort of depressed. A boy that was a student in my school last year just died last night…from an accident that happened on October 17 2012. He was skate boarding with a friend until a car travelling in the opposite direction of the road somehow crossed the centre median and struck him head-on. *sniff* he was great guy, today at school a lot of people were in tears and wanted to go home…..**

**Ok I'm sorry readers, I'll let you read this chapter while Sebastian keeps me company… **

**DECLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, just the story and Ciela.**

* * *

Sebastian opened the door and helped his young mistress get in the carriage while the servants stood outside the manor telling them goodbye.

"Now everyone, I need you all to behave while the young mistress and I are going out. Do you understand?" said Sebastian in his serious tone. There is always a great possibility that there will be a problem at the manor when the two are gone.

"Yes sir!" cried the servants happily. They better be thought Sebastian as he whipped the horses and off they went.

Ciela glared at her butler. The way he said "Going out" sounded like the two were going on a date or something. That thought disgusted her, so then she just ignored it.

They reached the salon. The man there was French and did a lot of French hair styles, but otherwise can do any kind of hair style a woman wants. His name was Mr. Gaston and he did a lot of noble ladies' hair styles on special occasions. Sebastian followed his young mistress in.

"Ah! Bonjour monsieur et madame. How may I help you?" said Mr. Gaston cheerfully.

Ciela's face turn beamed red. She isn't married to her butler Sebastian! Can't this fool see that she is twelve years old and her butler is like…..three hundred? She doesn't even want to know.

Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Bonjour Mr. Gaston, my young mistress, Lady Phantomhive had booked her appointment to get her haircut today" reminded Sebastian. Emotionless as ever thought Ciela.

"Ah oui, of course I remember! Come this way Madame!" he smiled and led her to his station. Ciela frowned and followed him while Sebastian stayed outside to watch the carriage. When she sat down, he wrapped a black towel around her and took out his kit.

"Now if I may recall madame, you said that you want your hair the same style but shoulder length?" asked Mr Gaston.

"Um, before I say something, Monsieur Gaston, I would appreciate if you can just call me 'mademoiselle'. Since I am not married to anybody yet" said Ciela in her sweet, but serious tone." But otherwise, yes. That's what I want for my hair".

"I shall begin then, mademoiselle" said Mr. Gaston. He then began his duty.

* * *

So far there hasn't been any troubles causing the Phantomhive manor, however, suddenly-

*BOOM!*

There was suddenly smoke coming from the kitchen. Mey-Rin and Finni stopped doing their jobs and ran into the kitchen, wondering what Bard was doing this time. Bard came out all covered in soot and his hair all spiked up.

"Boy, what's wrong with this bloody flame thrower?" Bard asked. Mey-Rin and Finni scowled at him.

"A FLAME THROWER THIS TIME?!" cried Mey-Rin in disbelief.

"Bard you could have killed yourself!" yelled Finni.

"Ya well, Sebastian is going to kill me soon if we don't clean this up"

"WE?!"

How odd for a chef to use a flame thrower to cook beef for dinner , however there was another noise coming from another room.

"What's that noise?" asked Finni. Mey-Rin shot up.

"OH NO! IT CAN'T BE!" cried Mey-Rin who ran out and into the laundry room. The two servants followed her.

As they opened the door, all it sprang out the door at them was bubbles. The room was filled entirely with bubbles. The three servants looked freaked out like they've seen something unpleasant with sweat drops over their heads.

"Whoa! What happened here?!" yelled Bard.

"I don't understand?!How could this have happened?!" panicked Mey-Rin. She was scattering around, finding something to clean up the mess. Funny, maids are supposed to clean up the mess not make the mess.

"Sebastian isn't going to be happy…" said Finni nervously.

"What about you, Finni? I'm surprised that you hadn't made any mistakes for the first time in the garden!" snapped Bard.

"Um, well…". Finni pointed out the window and the servants saw that all the greens had turned into dead brown plants.

"Oh no! We are so in big double trouble!" cried Mey-Rin.

* * *

**_Chapter two finished! Ok now I've done a bit of chapter three so far, but I have to take a shower now, otherwise I'm going to be in big double trouble if I push it more lately! _**

**_I'm over my depression now! YAY! _**

**_ME:"Sebastian, prepare my bath!" _**

**_S:*stares* _**

**_ME:"Oh right, you only obey your young mistress Ciela!Sheesh, I'm the one who created her!" _**

**_You are welcome to review this chapter! I'll see you later readers! _**

**_-BeautifulSnowBEAST_**


	3. Chapter 3: Cute

**ME:"Chapter three is here!"**

**Ciela: Eh? Are you quite alright? Sebastian make her stop…**

**ME: Well excuse me, I was eating cake! AND IT WAS SO DELICIOUS! **

**Ciela: Whoa! Sebastian Michaelis, why didn't you make me one?! **

**ME: Jealous now, are you? And by the way, I made it myself you spoiled brat!**

**Ciela: Did you just call me a cat?! **

**ME: Wait, what? (When did I say cat?) **

**Ciela: I hate cats! **

**Sebastian is crying in the corner. I should go and comfort him so enjoy a sweet chapter!**

**DECLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, just Ciela and this story! AND CAKE!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Cute_**

Sebastian turned around and saw his beautiful young mistress in her new cute hairstyle. It was the exact same hair style except it was up to her shoulders.

"I can't believe that I have such a stunning young mistress" Sebastian smirked.

"Stunningly Ugly?" Ciela sneered.

"You are too modest, miss. I would never say such a thing, otherwise what kind of butler would I be?"

One hell of an annoying butler, Ciela thought.

Sebastian opened the carriage door for his mistress. There next stop will be at her cousin's mansion, Lady Elizabeth Midford. Ciela hadn't seen her cousin in awhile since her family went to France for her aunt and uncle's anniversary trip. Elizabeth tried many times to invite Ciela to come with her and her family on vacations, however Ciela was always busy doing work for the queen.

Being a Phantomhive wasn't easy; however it's been a Phantomhives' fate to serve the queen Victoria as her loyal 'Guard Dogs' for many generations. Ciela in all of history is the first female head of the Phantomhives and has proven to be very loyal and dedicated to serve the queen. Her always top priorities are the queen's orders, although there was the contract with Sebastian as well. Sebastian had been serving her for three years already, but their contract wasn't full effect.

How much longer until I find them? Ciela thought to herself. She always felt uncomfortable whenever she thought of the contract. It sometimes felt like a burden, even when Sebastian mentions it. Ciela knows that Sebastian grows hungry everyday, the thought of it sort of made her feel 'unsteady', however she will not dare show any weakness in front of him. Even though she is a human and he is a demon.

The carriage stopped in front of the beautiful mansion. Sebastian opened the door for his young mistress and helped her down. From the gates she sees her aunt, uncle and her older cousin standing in the middle of the front yard and a blond figure wearing a orange dress moving fast towards her. Lady Elizabeth saw her cousin Ciela, and immediately ran over and gave her a squeeze-to-death hug.

"CIELAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Elizabeth cheerfully. She squeezed her cousin so tightly like it's the cutest thing in the world and spun her around in circles.

"..Choking…Not breathing!—"wheezed Ciela.

"Elizabeth! It is not proper for you to engage in such improper actions. Also you should be greeting her first!" snapped her mother. Marchioness Frances Midford. "Even though she is your cousin, I must emphasize that you must still behave like a refined lady!"

"Ooops! Sorry mother!" letting go of Ciela.

"It's been quite awhile Ciela" said Edward taking her hand and bowing.

"Uh- yes it has been… " startled Ciela.

"Ciela! My darling niece, I haven't seen you in a while!" Her uncle ran over and gave her a hug.

"Uncle Leo-ack! Nice to see you too!"

"Not fair father! I wanted to give Ciela a hug to!" whined Elizabeth.

"That's enough! Honestly, the lot of you are being improper!" snapped aunt Frances again.

Leave it to aunt to save my life, Ciela sighed in relief. Sebastian then stepped forward and greeted them. Off course Frances through a fit at him, saying that he always looked indecent and like always, made him pull all his black silky hair back.

"Young mistress, I'll be heading back to the mansion now, so good day" Sebastian bowed and smiled and her.

"Huh? Oh yes. Make sure dinner is ready when we come over, do you understand?" said Ciela.

Sebastian raised his hand over his chest and bowed.

"Yes, my lady" he responded. Sebastian bid them goodbye and added that dinner will be ready when they come over. After he left Elizabeth dragged her into the garden where the family and Ciela will be having lunch. A white cloth was placed on the round table. For lunch, on the table there was mashed potatoes, gravy, corn beef, and other kinds of food that were salty, which Ciela didn't really have a taste in really salty and spicy foods.

They had a very good chat at the table. Elizabeth told her about every dress she bought from France, in very descriptive detail. This dress had pink laces and so on. Edward told us a funny story of him when he was ordering coffee in an elegant café. Uncle Alexis Leon and aunt Frances told us about the buildings and other stuff. It must have been so much fun, just going to amazing places with your family. Ciela felt sad, but also happy for them. When she looked at them, it sort of reminded about her and her family when they were smiling, laughing and talking. She looked at Elizabeth, who was talking and laughing with her older brother, Edward. Watching them brings back the wonderful memories of Ciela and her older brother, Terence. It was a little different with both of her parents and her aunt and uncle. Uncle Leo was telling an embarrassing story about when he and Frances were going out somewhere, until Frances shot up and started telling him to shut up, blushing very hard. Ciela was a girl who doesn't completely open up her heart to anybody or at least, not anymore. The feeling of love was just swirling inside her head with the old memories she had, but inside her heart, she can only feel hate, storming around her heart and clashing inside her brain. Sebastian wasn't standing beside her, which somehow made her feel calm and relaxed, but it didn't mean that she was afraid of him or anything. Sometimes, whenever he is near her, her soul would burn up and the darkness would cover over her human heart.

After they finished their lunch, Edward offered Ciela to come with him for a walk around the garden, however Elizabeth whined and said that she wanted to spend time with Ciela first. Elizabeth led Ciela to her new room and showed her the dresses.

"Wow, Elizabeth. They are all so beautiful!" said Ciela in amazement. She did have a soft spot for cute stuff , however she always tried to hide that fact from everyone, except for her cousin.

"I know! There was a store with lots of pretty dresses! I wasn't able to choose one, so then father bought me all of each one that were my favourite!" squealed Elizabeth.

Spoiled as ever thought Ciela, however all five of them were absolutely gorgeous. Elizabeth told her to wait and while she tried on all of them for her to see.

The first one was a green dress with yellow ribbons at the bottom and the fabric on the dress had pink flower designs all over it. The sleeve of the dress only stopped at her elbow and at the end of the sleeve was a yellow see-through fabric attached to the end. The colors looked adorable on Elizabeth; they matched her emerald green eyes and her golden blond ringlets.

The second dress was a gold dress made of silk shantung. It was very elegant looking with the black ribbons, tassel and daffodils around the bottom. It came with a dress hat that was black and had daffodils on it. Elizabeth said that she will be wearing this dress at Ciela's manor for dinner.

She also had a pink, blue and red one, but all of them were beautiful. Elizabeth also bought a dress for Ciela as well.

"You shouldn't have!" cried Ciela, staring in awe at her dress, that Elizabeth was holding up.

"What? I'm not allowed to buy a souvenir for my cousin? Oh come on Ciela, this dress will look so cute on you!" Elizabeth pleaded her to try it on. She had to admit that it was cute.

It was a pink dress with lots of muslin and the straps that would only wrap around the shoulders, but expose the neck, chest and shoulders. It came with black long gloves and a dress hat full with ribbons and pink roses.

Ciela tried on the dress because she knows that Elizabeth will get really cranky if she doesn't. The dress fitted perfectly and looked adorable on her. Elizabeth's eyes were sparkling in amazement when she saw Ciela came out in that dress she bought for her. Ciela looked at herself in the mirror and was very stunned as well, she somehow felt like it didn't look like herself. In her reflection, she sees a lady, wearing a beautiful pink dress that looked beautiful on her, but had a tragic past.

"Oh my goodness Ciela, you look like a princess in that dress!" Elizabeth hugged her from behind and was filled with happy tears.

Ciela felt surprised, but instead hugged her back. Elizabeth, her sweet cousin, was like a sister to her and never in Ciela's life, does she want to see her cousin end up like her.

"Ciela, are you happy that I got you that dress?" asked Elizabeth softly, still hugging her from behind.

Ciela paused to think. She wanted to feel delightful and happy towards her, however for Ciela she somehow couldn't. She even has forgotten how to smile. She turned around and put her two hands on her cousin's cheeks, whipping her tears, Elizabeth looked at her and smiled.

"Of course I'm happy. I'm glad that you bought me this dress, Lizzy" said Ciela. She didn't smile, but when she said her nickname, like she always did in the past, Elizabeth smiled and hugged her once more.

Elizabeth, thought Ciela while holding her. I don't want you to end up like me, so please always smile for me.

Later that evening Ciela wanted to take off the dress, although Elizabeth complained that she has to wear it for dinner this evening. Ciela was looking forward to dinner and especially dessert. In her cousin's room Elizabeth and Ciela were talking about their lives so far.

"Ciela are you sure that you're ok? You always have that look when you come back from going to do something for her Majesty" Elizabeth pointed out the uncomfortable stressed out look on Ciela's face.

"Elizabeth, really I'm fine! Jeez, sometimes you can be such a worry-wart just like Sebastian!" Ciela suddenly gulped when she said his name. How dare she compare her cousin to a demon! Plus it's not like Sebastian was really worried about her during those times because he was only acting like a butler, which was a right thing to do. Elizabeth giggled which made Ciela frowned in concern.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing! It's just that I find it somehow sweet the way he always cares about you!" her face brighten up with a sweet smile when she said that. Ciela just stared at her lap; her eyes were glaring while she was thinking. Her fingers were brushing around the blue diamond of her ring.

_He never cares about me; he's just a bloody demon that likes to toy with human feelings! _

"He is just a butler" stated Ciela. Elizabeth smiled and shrugged.

"Let's go downstairs and show big brother how you look in that dress!" said Elizabeth, taking her hand. Ciela looked puzzled but got onto her feet and the two girls went downstairs.

Edward and his father were practicing fencing in the grand entrance hall. When Edward saw his little sister and cousin came down, he earned a slight blush when he saw how cute Ciela looked. He became distracted however, which gave Uncle Leo the chance to strike him and get a point.

"Another round father, I got distracted!"

"If it's some excuse about a pretty girl in a pink dress then it means that you lost this time!" smirked his father, jumping around and dancing. Edward immediately glared and was blushing very hard, he began running around trying to hit his father with his foil. Elizabeth giggled and Ciela looked puzzled.

Frances shook her head while she was watching upstairs on the rail. "Men" she laughed a little.

* * *

**Thank you for reading readers! I will update soon, so be patient! **

**-BeautifulSnowBEAST**


	4. Chapter 4: A Rough Time

**Chapter 4: A Rough Time**

**Hello again readers! Hope I didn't keep you waiting long enough because well, you know I have school and homework and stuff! But I always make sure that I update everyday or if not every two days then. Sorry, I'm just informing you for when if I take like a month to update! The last time I updated was just yesterday so it wouldn't be a long time for me to update right? XP**

**I just had to use this part from the kuroshitsuji manga because it was funny! **

**DECLAIMER: I do not own kuroshitsuji, just this story and Ciela Phantomhive.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Rough Time 

Sebastian is a dutiful and dedicated butler to Ciela Phantomhive. He follows each order faithfully, while always ensuring that the Phantomhive house runs smoothly.

"KYAAAA~!" someone cried.

Sebastian became startled by the interruption; he was in the middle of preparing the dessert for the young mistress and guests. Tonight's dessert is gateau la chocolate, with some red velvet cupcakes, lemon squares, cheese cake and some chocolate truffles.

"What is it now!?" said Sebastian stomping out the kitchen. When he got back to the mansion a few hours ago, it was a trashed place, so what just happened this time?

Sebastian wasn't surprised when he saw what Mey-Rin did on the stair case. The stair rail was all covered in black soot. Sebastian hopelessly sighed.

"OH my god! I mistook the shoe wax for the polish! What have I done, what have I done?!" cried Mey-Rin hopelessly.

This idi…er...this house maid, the problem here would be her poor eyesight. Mey-Rin is very far-sighted and might need a new pair of spectacles, however she refuses to get a new pair since the young mistress has given one to her when she started her job.

Mey-Rin was freaking out about the mess she made. Sebastian walked up to her and leaned in to whisper to her. Mey-Rin blushed slightly; she did have a little crush on the handsome demon butler.

"Mey-Rin may I ask you a personal question?" asked Sebastian, carelessly.

"Huh?" Mey-Rin blushed even darker.

"Are you in need of new pair of spectacles?"

"NO! I can't give this up! The young mistress gave them to me!" screeched Mey-Rin. She jumped back holding onto her glasses.

"Fine. First, please clean this up at once" sighed Sebastian and went back to continue his work. Sebastian had heard that in society that clumsy maids have charm, however he doesn't want to know. Sometimes the idiocy of the servants can recall a feeling of murderous intent.

"Now, where was I?" Sebastian asked himself scrolling through the instructions. "Add one cup of sugar..." it says, however once again Sebastian was interrupted by an explosion coming from the other kitchen. Sebastian probably didn't have to guess, of course. He stomped out of the kitchen and rushed into the other kitchen, finding all the scattering mess from the destruction it has caused.

"Just what I expect from a stupid chef" muttered Sebastian. Bard was all covered in black spots and his blonde hair was all dirty and spiked up.

"Yo. I sent for a new weapon in my whole country, but…I can't use stuff like this!"

"You don't need that sort of fire power to cook lamb with lavender! First off, is that even a cooking utensil?!" asked Sebastian exhaustedly.

"Don't say that! Cooking is an art! And ART MEANS EXPLOSIONS!" exclaimed Bard. Sebastian looked unimpressed.

"I see…" Sweat drops appear on Sebastian's head.

This…idi...er…this chef,the problem is that eighty percent of his "food" are made out of charcoal. The twenty percent left are broken dishes.

_Your art is all you think about. Please make something editable for a change… if you don't…you can just turn into charcoal as well_ thought Sebastian, trying to keep up his anger.

"It can't be helped. The pork chops and vegetables are still safe, so let's use those" Sebastian sighed. Bard was immediately impressed of Sebastian using all the available ingredients to make a first-rate dinner. For tonight's dinner is _Pork Chop Skillet_ and _Pasta 'n Vegetables_ dinner.

"You should be fine now. I'll leave the clean up to you" said Sebastian walking away. "Really now, I've barely made any progress on my work!" he rushed quickly into the kitchen.

"Let's get this over with"

He poured the sugar in and mixed it well with the other ingredients. Sebastian dipped his bare fingers in the chocolate. It was a soft, smooth taste just the way the young mistress likes it. While demons are physically capable of consuming human food,but only human souls are able to satiate a demon's hunger. Sebastian in truth, can never understand why how humans like this kind of stuff.

Sebastian was suddenly startled when he felt something tightly grabbing onto him and started crying.

"So this time it's you.." groaned Sebastian. Finni looked at him all blubbery, eyes all water and cheeks red.

"UWAHHHH! Mr. Sebastian!" wailed Finni.

"I can't understand you if you just cry. What's wrong? You're not a baby by the way..."

Finni led Sebastian into the garden. Shadows appeared over Sebastian's murderous look when he saw all the naked trees.

"I thought you were going to trim the branches but…-"

"It happened because a while ago I forgot that the herbicide sprinkler was broken!" Finni cried.

This...this…this idiot! For a gardener, he sure has a lot of bad habits. This kid's emotion can bring Sebastian's mood feel a deep emotion that goes beyond anger.

"Well there's nothing I can do. Go to the garden store and buy some trees.." Sebastian sighed, handing him the money. Finni gleefully skipped around him and ran off to the store all cheerful and excited for some reason.

"Make sure you buy what looks good!" called Sebastian. He sighed and walked away.

Sebastian found some mail in the box and knew right away what it is. It was new orders from the queen. His young mistress is going to be frustrated about this, since they just finished handling a case last night, until now she received a new one this evening. He tucked the letter inside his vest and returned inside and continued to make the best sweets for his young mistress.

After the day's labour the three servants went to town to pick up some stuff and then Sebastian was left to take of things in the house. Suddenly he sensed a strange presence around the manor. It wasn't human though and it was coming from the his mistress's room. Whatever it was it smelled unpleasant. Sebastian walked into the his lady's bedroom and then saw man.

"It is very unpleasant to enter a house through someone's window uninvited" sneered Sebastian. His glaring red turns turned into a glowing pinkish colour, that were eyes of a dangerous creature. "What do you want?"

"Souls..." said the creature. His eyes were wide and his tongue licked around his mouth. He looked a little dried up, like he is starving, showing the bones in his cheeks. He laughed maliciously and then pounced on Sebastian, however he was able to pin the menacing demon down. This demon was able to smell his mistress's soul scattering in the room.

"You want souls eh? Well, for sure you won't be having any of my young mistress's soul-and I won't allow it!" warned Sebastian, who is choking the demon. What a weak and desperate demon he was because Sebastian was able to kill him in one blow. The demon turned to sand when he died, until once again Sebastian was left more work to do.

They are hunting her down thought Sebastian as he glared down at the sparling, unpleasant sand.

Today has been a rough evening for him day. However, despite all the troubles he goes through on a daily basis, he doesn't think it's such a bad way of living. Sebastian can't wait for the day that this will be all over and that in the end; he will devour Ciela's soul, which will be delicious….

* * *

_**I hope this chapter isn't too short for you guys, but I'm really into writing this story so I'm really determined to write more, so I will update soon! **_

_**Also, in the letter, the case will be made up by ME! XD So I'm really excited until I get to it! **_

_**See you later readers! **_

**-BeautifulSnowBEAST**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Mystery

**Chapter 5: A New Mystery**

**Chapter 5 is here readers! So enjoy!**

**DECLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, just this story and Ciela Phantomhive.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: A New Mystery _

It was 5:10 pm and the sky was a lovely and relaxing red evening. Ciela and Elizabeth, walked together side by side in the gardens, surrounded by red roses and the sound of the fountain behind them was very calm and quiet. Ciela was still wearing the pink dress that Lizzy gave her. Elizabeth talked a lot about dresses and parties, and her dreams about wanting to meet a lovely man and get married someday. Ciela might not look that interested, but she always cares for Elizabeth. She is proud that her cousin is still herself. Ciela stared out into the sunset, which made the sky dyed the colors of purple, pink and yellow. For some reason Ciela didn't like the sunset because somehow they make her feel sad.

_From now on, your name will be Sebastian_, a familiar voice called inside Ciela's head. She remembered that day. The dark and horror day when the she was about to be sacrificed, however she accidently summoned the creature from hell to come and rescue her. The bright sun and the red sky were shining behind them that day when she gave his name. Ciela had a slight glare in her expression. She might have always look that way, her emotionless and hard expression, but Elizabeth can always tell when her cousin isn't feeling good.

"Ciela are you alright?" asked Elizabeth in her caring and gentle voice. Ciela turned away from the sun and looked at her ring that was on her small thumb. The light reflected on the blue diamond, Ciela stared hard at it and was lost in her dark thoughts. The memory was swirling around her head. She remembered the fire, the screams, the smell of blood, and the feeling of being sunken in the pit of humiliation.

"Ciela?"

Ciela's head shot up when she heard Elizabeth. She was lost in the middle of her thoughts that she lost sight of what she was doing.

"Are you okay, Ciela?" Elizabeth looked worried. Ciela just stared at her and turned towards the sunlight again. Elizabeth sighed, but a second later brightens up and smile, to make the mood around them feel better.

"Oh right! Ciela I was going to ask you this, but how are you and Marcus doing these days!?" squealed Elizabeth. Ciela gulped at the idea about her fiancée being brought to the conversation. She paused for a long time before she could answer.

"We haven't spoken…..a lot these days…" muttered Ciela. She wasn't really interested in talking about personal stuff like that now.

"Oh…When was the last time you saw him?" asked Elizabeth. Ciela didn't answer. Honestly, the last time Ciela saw him was two months ago when she was talking business with his father. The two didn't spoke to each other that much on that day. Marcus and Ciela were very close when they were young, however after Ciela's parents died her cold attitude had a big effect on all the relationships she had in the past.

Elizabeth was mostly concern on the two's relationship. She didn't want to see her cousin and her fiancée fall apart just like a sad and torn love story. She met Marcus before; he was a cheerful, smart, mischievous and playful boy. He was the perfect type for Ciela who was always, mild tempered, quiet, kind and smart. She always loved watching those two, back when they were nine. Marcus was a year older then Ciela. He also told Elizabeth that he actually loves Ciela. Elizabeth knew that it wasn't right for the noble class society to just randomly marry whoever you want, but it also wasn't common for betroths to love each other. Elizabeth dreamed that one day she will meet a handsome boy to be married to in the future. She wanted to live in a true love story, however those princess stories were only fairytales.

The two stopped walking when they saw Paula, Elizabeth's maid, ran over to tell them that it was time to go. Ciela and Elizabeth walked into the carriage. Ciela sat beside Elizabeth, but just stared out her window.

They arrived at the manor for a few minutes and Sebastian was waiting at the front door for them. He came and opened the door for them. Sebastian helped the women out the carriage.

"Why thank you Sebastian!" said Elizabeth smiling. Sebastian smiled back, his eyes widen when he saw his lady in the dress that Lizzy gave her.

"You look beautiful in that dress, my lady" said Sebastian. He lent out his hand for his young mistress to hold.

"I can get down myself" scoffed Ciela. Sebastian smirked and took his hand away. His young mistress almost fell off the step; however Sebastian caught her and put her on the ground. Ciela blushed slightly from embarrassment because she thought that she can get down herself, however it was her long dress that she tripped on.

"A lady shouldn't try to get down by herself when she's wearing a dress" teased Sebastian.

"Shut up" glared Ciela.

All of them went into the entrance hall. Frances looked around the room and was probably amazed that the mansion is still standing and still looks the same.

"I haven't been here for a while. I don't remember the hall being this big. I must be getting old…." said Frances. This mansion was her home when she lived with her brother, Vincent Phantomhive.

Sebastian led Ciela and the family into the dining room where the tables are full of desserts and dinners. A table was already set and their dinner had already been placed with the food on. They all sat down with amazement. Elizabeth squealed when she saw the sweets table.

"Awwwww! They are so cute! I don't know which one to pick. Sebastian's sweets are the best in England!"

"I am unworthy with such praise. You see I am simply one hell of a butler" chuckled Sebastian. He poured a glass of wine for Leo, Frances and coffee for Edward.

Ciela smirked at her butler, but she did have to admit that she liked Sebastian sweets also. The dinner they tasted was delicious, of course. Uncle Leo asked for a second plate. After Elizabeth and Ciela were finished eating, they rushed to the sweets table and grabbed one of each.

"You may look indecent, but the dinner was delicious butler" said Frances, tasting the pasta. Sebastian bowed. It was a lovely dinner. They all sat and chatted and they even talked about going to China next during the season. Leo and Frances were convincing Ciela to come with them; however she replied back saying that she is the guard dog and that her duty is to stay and follow the queen's orders. Frances complimented how she is a lot like her father. Edward was talking about a guy told him that a family has been killed, but their son was kidnapped mysteriously. The family was shocked and asked how he knew about it. He said that a few days ago when they got back, he and his friend were in a shop to buy new swords until the clinic started talking about it. Ciela who is the guard started questioning Edward, but all Edward said is what the clinic just told him. Ciela's eyes narrowed at her spoon.

Ciela wondered if she will be involved in the case. She was curious though, the incident that Edward told her happened a week ago, but last night she just closed a dog baiting case that happened two days ago. It was strange that the incident happened before the case and that she wasn't called to solve it. Also, more strangely, she hadn't heard a rumour about it or it wasn't on the news report. Elizabeth suddenly shot up an idea.

"Oh I know! Sebastian may you please put on some music? We are going to have a dance!" cheered Elizabeth.

"Why of course, Lady Elizabeth" he bowed and walked away to put on some music.

"Oi! Sebastian what do you think you're doing?!" called Ciela. She got up and tried to follow him, but then the music was already playing.

Uncle Leo grabbed Ciela and pulled her to a dance. He was a very happy and cheerful dancer. Ciela felt a little awkward, even though it was her uncle. She didn't like to dance and she was going to kill Sebastian later tonight. Ciela was an okay dancer, uncle Leo helped her keep up with the music. Beside them Elizabeth was dancing with her brother. It was an enjoyable night. It was 7:00 o'clock and the beautiful moon had risen already. Leo and Ciela finished dancing and now it was Frances's turn to dance with Leo.

Edward offered Ciela to dance with him, and she accepted it, however she warned that she might torture him with her horrible dancing. Edward shrugged and gently guided Ciela through the steps. Edward commented on how cute she looked in her dress and that she wasn't a bad dancer, earning him a slight blush when he turned his head away. Ciela smirked a little but said thank you. Edward, her older cousin was five years older than her. When Ciela was eight, her first arranged marriage was with him. He was a very funny and gentlemen like man, however at the time, he wasn't interested in marrying such a young girl. Ciela felt the same thing except older and it made the family a little upset, but in the end Marcus chose Ciela to be his wife. Elizabeth told her that he sort of regretted that he didn't pick her, since he realised how pretty Ciela was now, although Edward was already betroth so it's too late now.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched her family had a fun time. Ciela might not look it though, but she should at least take this time and have fun with her family. Elizabeth walked over to Sebastian who was standing and watching his young mistress.

"Would you like to dance with me Sebastian?" Elizabeth asked kindly.

"It would be my pleasure, Lady Elizabeth" Sebastian smiled. The two joined onto the dance floor. Elizabeth probably thought that she made a mistake asking him to dance with her, because he was like six feet tall and she was only five feet and two inches. Sebastian was an excellent dancer; he gently glided Elizabeth through the steps. Elizabeth looked up at his handsome face. She had to admit that Sebastian is a really handsome man, but somehow she couldn't think of him as a man. She only thought of him as a butler, probably because he had been serving her and Ciela a lot. If Sebastian were a noble then he would have been fallen for many noble girls in society. Elizabeth, sometimes wondered how Ciela came across with him. When Ciela returned home from being captured, she brought home Sebastian, as her butler.

Elizabeth saw how devoted he was when he's serving his young mistress. Ciela ad Sebastian would make such an adorable pair, but she shook her head because the idea was rubbish. Ciela wouldn't marry a very older man like Sebastian, since she didn't want to marry Edward because he was a lot older then her. Also Ciela was betrothed to Marcus so that's that. Sebastian and Elizabeth bowed when they finished dancing and then he went back to put the dishes away.

It was 8:00 pm and the Midford family had to go home. Elizabeth and Uncle Leo gave Ciela a big hug goodbye, which Ciela couldn't breathe. Edward kissed Ciela's hand and told her that it was a pleasure meeting her again. Unexpectedly her aunt Frances came over and gave her a gentle hug and told her that she had a wonderful time with her niece. Sebastian and Ciela bid them goodbye as the carriage went away. Ciela yawned, which Sebastian smirked at.

"Tired from having so much fun?" asked Sebastian staring down at his little mistress.

"Sebastian, bring me my tea. I'll be in my study" Ciela yawned again. She walked back inside with Sebastian following her.

"Of course my lady" he replied back.

Ciela sighed when she walked into her study room and stared out the window behind her desk. She was preoccupied about what Edward had told her.

Sebastian walked in with a cart of tea. He smiled at his young mistress staring out the window. She turned around and looked at her butler's red eyes. Sebastian can tell what's on her mind.

"Has the incident made you feel preoccupied?" asked Sebastian pouring her tea. Ciela sat in her desk and laid her head on her hands. Sebastian suddenly remembered the letter they got from the queen. He took it out his tailcoat pocket and placed it in front of his young mistress. Ciela's eyes widen and took it.

"Not this again" she groaned. She opened the letter and read through it, her eyes widen with shock. What Edward said, was true.

"What is it?" asked Sebastian. Ciela handed him the letter to read and drank her tea. Sebastian's eyes scrolled through the letter. It was mysterious, that she suddenly gave her this letter today when the incident happened a week ago.

_Dear Lady Phantomhive,_

_I would like to thank you for solving the 'Dog Baiting' case. You have my highest praise, and as always you performed your job with the best of London. I am sorry for writing you this after you just close the case because I have a new task for you solve._

_A family was murdered down Shaftesbury Avenue. The family that lived there were the Johnsons' and their son, Henry Johnson was mysteriously kidnapped._

_We had only discovered this mysterious murder just yesterday, however the smell of blood was dull and the bodies were already rotten up. The question here is that, when did this prostitute kill the Johnsons' and how long has their son gone missing? I would like you to find out who this mysterious killer maybe and report back to me immediately._

_I appreciate all your hard work just like the Phantomhives' did in the past, but I am also so sorry to put so much hard work in such a small little girl like you._

_Sincerely_

_Queen Victoria,_

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, young mistress?"

"Don't you find that it's mysterious that she's _asking when did it happen?_" said Ciela handing her tea cup to Sebastian. He then put it on the tray. Sebastian paused for a minute.

"Yes I do. Especially when Edward told us that the clinic said the incident happened a week ago" said Sebastian. Ciela began to think, but then stood up from her desk and walked to the door.

"I'm going to bed now Sebastian" said Ciela. She then opened the door and went into her bedroom.

"Good night, my lady" Sebastian whispered softly, while putting away the tea.

This case seems like a common one. The parents were murdered and their child has been captured for quite a long time. Sebastian is wondering how his young mistress will handle the prostitute.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? I actually had fun making it! **

**Right now, I'm sort of making it up on the spot for their case because sometimes making mysteries are hard, however I will manage somehow! **

**Lau, Undertaker, and maybe Madam Red will appear in the next chapter or so! **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I will try to update fast, so stay with me readers! **

**-BeautifulSnowBEAST**


	6. Chapter 6: Stay

**Chapter 6: Stay **

**My favourite chapter in Kuroshitsuji and because of that I just want to use it for this mini chapter!**

**DECLAIMER: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, just this story and Ciela Phantomhive.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Stay_

Darkness coils around Ciela while she is sleeping. Sweat drops down her neck, while she is breathing hardly and whimpering.

The small child appeared in her dream. It was her, running in terror and fear of not knowing what's happening. Ciela opened the door and saw her dog lying in a pool of blood.

"Sebastian?" she turned around and saw another dead body. There were two dead bodies actually, who were her mother and father. Tears quickly fell down her cheeks and Ciela ran, calling out for help.

"Someone help me! Everyone is going to die!" she screamed and burst opens the door. She saw Tanaka, who was backing away from someone. He turned and saw her.

"You should not have come here!" he yelled.

"Tanaka! Help!" she cried.

"Please escape! Young mistress, it is too-"the sudden vision blurred and all Ciela could see is the blood splurging out behind Tanaka.

A new vision appeared. A cold, evil, ghastly voice was heard in her dream. His evil grin appeared and his masked face holding a burning tool.

"Let me give you the mark of a noble beast"

Hard hands grabbed onto her roughly, strangling her down and pulling on her hair. They laugh of enjoyment while abusing the poor girl. Ciela gasped as the man walked closer to her, and then burned the seal on her.

"ARRRRGHHHHHHH-! IT HURTS! PLEASE LET ME GOOOO-!" screamed Ciela.

Haunted by nightmares, she would always wake up screaming.

Sebastian was in his room, sitting in his desk and was a little startled of the scream coming from his young mistress's room. He lit up a candle and walked down the hall into her bedroom.

When he came in front of her door, he opened it and poked his head in, holding the candle.

"Are you alright my lady?" asked Sebastian. He saw his young mistress sitting in the middle of the bed, the covers were over her head and she was clutching onto them. She was also shivering, in fear.

"Who?..." whimpered Ciela.

"It's Sebastian, your butler" he replied with a smile.

"Sebastian…" said Ciela. She sort of felt relieved, but then was still shaking.

"Did you have a bad dream?" asked Sebastian, walking closer to her.

"They're all dead…they're glaring at me…." She was shaking very badly.

"There's no one else in the mansion, except you, me and the servants" reassured Sebastian. "No one else."

"Sebastian, nothing happened today?..." shivered Ciela. She was sort of crying this time, but was fighting it back, so that she wouldn't reveal more weakness in front of her butler.

"Yes. It's a quiet night today" said Sebastian. "Come, lay down…." He came closer to her, putting his hand on hers.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" yelled Ciela, slapping his hand away. She was still shaking and her teeth were rattling. Sebastian just stood there and watched her.

"Then I'll retire, but if you need anything-"

"Stay!" cried Ciela. Sebastian gasped a little from what his young mistress unexpectedly said. Never in his life has he seen her shown more weakness to him. She would always tell Sebastian to go away, however this time it's different. As a butler, of course he would need to comfort her.

"Stay…stay there, until I fall asleep." whimpered Ciela. Sebastian's eyes widen. Ciela hated him, however she always desperately needed him. She looked slightly embarrassed, but had the covers hiding her face.

"Yes, my lady" replied Sebastian. Ciela lay down on her bed and went to sleep. She was breathing calmly then. Sebastian blowed out the candles, and then just stood there beside his mistress's bed, watching her cute face turn back to its normal colour and her slight mouth open when she sleeps.

Only at night, does his mistress look so innocent like a child. For a small and young child like her to know so much about pain, suffering and humiliation, has no belief in God. Sebastian will always stay by her side, no matter what because of the contract that binds them together.

* * *

**I will try to update soon readers! That's why I posted two new chapters today, in case is I don't get to tomorrow. This chapter was short, but sweet! See you later readers! **

**-BeautifulSnowBEAST**


	7. Chapter 7: The 'Silent Killer'

**Chapter 7: The 'Silent Killer'**

**Oh boy, yesterday was a busy day and I didn't get to work on this chapter! Well anyway, here is chapter 7 you guys!**

**DECLAIMER: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, just Ciela and this story!**

* * *

_Chapter 7: The 'Silent Killer'_

The afternoon was very dull and the grey clouds were blocking the sunlight, which would have revealed the beautiful blue sky. Ciela and Sebastian walked down in the streets of Shaftsbury Avenue, until they came across the house in which the Johnsons' use to live. London was surely peaceful today. The Scotland Yard was inspecting the area; they are still trying to find some clues.

Ciela walked up to detective Frederick Aberline to see what major clues they have found already.

Aberline has shaggy, auburn hair and blue eyes. As a police officer, he dresses in a way fitting his role, including a suit, green tie, dark grey trench and bowler hat. He is a police officer in the Scotland Yard; however he only passed half the test. He is frequently partnered with his superior, the commissioner Arthur Randall. Aberline is notable for being a bit naive, despite being a police officer, which is something Randall has insulted him for. However, he genuinely wants to create a better world, something that others have been shown to find both admirable and idiotic.

"I'm sorry little girl. I'm afraid we are busy here doing some inspection, so why don't you just run along and play" said Aberline in a very kind tone.

"I'm here to see the victim's body" stated Ciela.

"THE BODY?! I mean-uh…what are you t-talking about!?"stuttered Aberline.

_Is he trying to hide something from me?_ Ciela frowned in confusion. Arthur walked in, asking what's going on, until a glare on his face appears when he saw Ciela.

"Well, well if it isn't Lady Phantomhive, what in the blazes are you doing here?" said Arthur rudely.

As commissioner for the Scotland Yard, Randall presents himself very professionally. He is clean cut, with neat dark grey hair, mustache and sideburns, and brown eyes, wearing small, square glasses. He is nearly always wearing a suit. In accordance with his job, he very much frowns upon the work that Ciela Phantomhive does for Queen Victoria, viewing it as unfortunate and despicably opposite of the Scotland Yard's work. He is disgusted by Ciela's very presence, and becomes upset when he feels that Ciela has done work and received credit for something the Scotland Yard could have figured out. Despite this, he still holds Queen Victoria in high regard, taking her word as truth.

"I'm simply here to do my job. You know, by her majesty's sent of course" she sneered and holded up the letter she got from the queen. Arthur clenched his teeth. Ciela turned to inspector Aberline and snatched the papers of clues he gathered from the scene.

"It seems that you haven't found any major clues yet "taunted Ciela, scrolling her eyes down the pages. Arthur snatched back the papers she had taken.

"We of Scotland Yard are more than capable of solving this case I assure you. There's no need you to interfere!" Arthur demanded.

"Well is that so? We are leaving then Sebastian" scoffed Ciela.

"Certainly" Sebastian smirked at the two officers.

Ciela turned and walks away confidently from the two inspectors, with her butler Sebastian behind her. Aberline stood next to his superior with a curious look.

"Who is she sir?" asked Aberline, watching the girl walk.

"A noble brat who is the queen's guard dog" scowled Arthur who turned and went back to his investigation.

"Guard dog eh?" wondered Aberline.

Ciela and Sebastian continued walking. That officer sure has lots of nerves to try to argue the queen's guard dog that bears an evil name. Well, it's understandable since he is from Scotland Yard because in a way they are really useless compared to the Phantomhives' work.

**Phantomhive** is the name of the family that is directly controlled by Queen Victoria. It is a secret executive agency of England and is strictly confidential. Often called the "Queen's Watchdogs" or the "Evil Noblemen", they have served the Royal Family for generations.

Phantomhive is associated with nobility, and the head of the household has the rightful position as an Earl. Phantomhive is also considered to be a famous household. The Phantomhive's task is neither blithe nor easy and explains that every country has a surface world but there is always an underworld as well; Great Britain is no exception. The Phantomhive is a dark agency that conceals all of the Royal Family's wrongdoings and eliminates every thread linking to the Royal Family's involvement, no matter how dirty the method.

"Are we going 'there', young mistress?" asked Sebastian.

"Yes, Sebastian" spoke Ciela. Sebastian smirked and knew where they were going. In order to get more information, they go see a London funeral director of the underworld. Undertaker has been her loyal "pawn" on many cases; He has great connections with the underworld, as victims of murder from the underworld often show up at his place of business. It is these connections that allow him to be a useful informant to the Phantomhives even before Vincent's time. However, those who want information from him will have to amuse him in some way. He enjoys being a funeral parlor as he always addresses the dead corpses bringing to him are his 'guests'. That sort of attitude can make him a creepy bloke because he enjoys frightening people and always punctuates his words with creepy giggles.

They arrive at a dilapidated shop where Undertaker is. Sebastian opened the door for Ciela. She walked in and looked around inside the shop, until she saw Undertaker sitting beside a coffin that was opened. A corpse was in there.

"Welcome Phantomhive, I thought that I will be seeing you" he grinned. Ciela looked disgusted and felt that she was about to puke. Sebastian walked in unimpressed. Undertaker giggled and then closed the coffin.

Undertaker is a lean man with long silver hair including a few braids throughout, and long layered shaggy bangs so as to hide his eyes. He has a noticeable scar across his face, neck, and left pinky finger and also has long black fingernails. He wears all black, including an incredibly long, black top hat, and a long, grey scarf across his chest, with it knotted by his hips.

"Hello Undertaker, I came here to-"

"No need to explain, I already know what you are here for, so why don't you sit down and I will tell you the details, I'll let you have a free pass!" Undertaker interrupted.

Really though, there wasn't anything to sit on like a chair except for coffins. Ciela reluctantly sat down on one of the coffins. Sebastian stood beside her.

"I had received new guests this morning" said Undertaker.

"The Johnsons'" mentioned Sebastian. Undertaker nodded and grinned.

"When I got them, their bodies were already rotten. The blood was already dried up and the wounds were barely closed. It would seem that the Johnson's were murdered a week ago" Undertaker explained. "A dead body rots faster when wounded. Also including when organs shut down and when the body is stayed in an unclean spot and the bacteria crawls into the lifeless body."

"I get what you are saying, but at the same time I don't understand your point" Sebastian frowned. Undertaker grinned and sat next to Ciela.

"My point is butler, is that how the killer did murder them, without us knowing right away in the first place? I mean, what if he has been doing this to other families as well? It's strange that nobody in London has known about a murder of a family" Undertaker explained.

"Then how on earth did the Queen found out about this?" asked Sebastian.

"You're a quick one butler, I was thinking of that as well" grinned Undertaker. "This silent killer is unheard of."

Ciela sat there calmly, but somehow she felt shivers crawling up her shoulders. The person they are dealing with is a 'silent killer'. What Undertaker said is enough information for her to investigate.

"Thank you Undertaker, that is all. Sebastian we are going back to the town house" Ciela ordered. Sebastian replied yes and handed her jacket as she stood up. Before she walked out of the door, her heart froze for a second of what Undertaker had said.

"Phantomhive, you best be careful. This person you are dealing with may have done the same thing in the past"

Ciela paused for a moment, before she could say anything.

"Just who do you think you are talking to?" she just smirked. Before Sebastian closed the door, Undertaker let out his creepy giggle and waved goodbye. Sebastian and Ciela went back to the carriage and drove to their town house.

Ciela stared out the carriage window while it's moving. For some reason, she couldn't ignore what Undertaker said to her.

Sebastian opened the carriage door for Ciela once they've arrived. Ciela sighed roughly and tossed her blue jacket for Sebastian to hang. She went to the living room and sat down on the couch. By five minutes, Sebastian came in with a cup of tea and some lemon squares. He looked at his mistress who was frowning and also lost in her thoughts.

"Had the words from Undertaker taken control of you mind?" asked Sebastian handing her tea. Ciela's head suddenly shot up and took the tea and sipped it. Sebastian had read her mind like a book. She put down her tea cup on the table and looked up at her butler.

"Sebastian, do you think what Undertaker said before we left were true?" Ciela asked. Sebastian smirked as to thinking that he was able to read her mind.

"Does that worry you young mistress?" mocked Sebastian.

"Don't tease me Sebastian!" scolded Ciela. Sebastian sighed and looked at his mistress in the eye.

"It may be true young mistress; it is very likely since something like this has happened in the past" reminded Sebastian.

Ciela nodded.

That was true. What had happened to the Johnsons' and their son was what happened to Ciela three years ago. Ciela grabbed a lemon square.

"First of all, we need to locate this silent killer" spoke Sebastian, putting the tea on the cart.

"Indeed. However, there is no use in questioning people if no one knows about the case except the queen, Scotland Yard, the Midfords' and Undertaker" said Ciela.

"Also the man that owns a weapon shop" added Sebastian.

"Yes, I miss that gu-"Ciela suddenly froze for a minute there. Things are suddenly coming together. "Wait a minute. If no one in London knows about the murdered Johnson family then how did the sword owner guy know a few days ago? At least that is what Edward said didn't he?"

Sebastian stared at his mistress darkly and nodded.

We had found the 'Silent Killer' thought Ciela. She ordered Sebastian if he could call Edward where the weapon shop he went to is. Ciela looked at the time, which was 9:30 pm and went up stairs to bed then.

Sebastian called the Midfords'. Edward was on the phone and revealed that it was on _Jermyn Street _and the store was called _Royal Foils_. He asked if they are ordered to investigate, in which Sebastian replied yes and told him that the owner is possibly the killer. Edward kind of agrees, but said to Sebastian that if they are dealing with a killer he must protect Ciela. Sebastian chuckled and said that of course he will. Edward said goodnight, until Sebastian hung up. While his young mistress is sleeping, as usual Sebastian does work for Ciela at night. The demon went to the window and flew into the night.

It was 1:00 am now and Sebastian just got back from the museum in which he had found out information about the shop. He and decided to tell her until morning arrives, but went upstairs to check on her. Sebastian silently opened the door to Ciela's bedroom. The moon was raised high through the window. Its light glowed down his lady's pale skin as she is peacefully sleeping. She was wearing her white night gown, and her long grayish blue hair fell down her small back, also some strands covered her face. Her skinny legs were showing because the covers weren't covering her completely. Sebastian walked over and sat down on her bed. He removed the strands of her hair that were covering her cute innocent face and pulled the covers up to her chin. He watched his young mistress breathed calmly through her little opened mouth when she sleeps. Only at night does he see his lady like this, all curled up, hugging the pillows, and her mouth hanging open. She looked so innocent and adorable when she sleeps. A child like her shouldn't be burdened with such a duty at her age, or endure in loneliness without any parents or siblings. Sebastian smiled down at his cute mistress and caressed her cheeks.

"Sweet dreams, my lady" he whispered in her small ear. He stood in front of the window and looked up at the moon, shining down through the glass.

"This case may bring our journey to an end young mistress" he said dishonestly to the moon.

For thee to promise on the moon, is proven to be a dishonest man...

**Ugh…School is tomorrow and I really want to write more, but I have to go to bed now! **

**What do you think of my mystery plot for this case? Is it any good? Because I wrote a mystery story for class in grade 6 and I got an A on it, so I was wondering if the murder case is good….**

**I LOVE UNDERTAKER AND I JUST HAD TO PUT HIM IN! WELL, OF COURSE BECAUSE HE IS SUPPOSE TO HELP ON THESE MURDER CASES!XD **

**How is the ending of this chapter? I thought that it was very sweet and you know what Sebastian ment when he lied to the moon right? I got that idea when Sebastian was telling Grell that when his master named him, from that day he had been 'Sebastian' and on the moon he swore it. **

**OMG I ALMOST FORGOT GRELL! Ah, don't worry readers, Jack the Ripper case is going to come after this! LOL another murder mystery!**

**Sebastian:"GRRRR… please tell me that you aren't putting that bloody red headed reaper in this story…"**

**ME: "Of course I'm putting him in! Everybody loves him!" **

**Sebastian: "Everybody?.." **

**ME: "Well except you" **

**Ciela: "And me!" **

**ME: "Go back to sleep!" **

**Ciela: "You're the same age as me, and also you have to go to sleep!" **

***Me and Ciela tackling each other***

**Sebastian: "Sweet dreams, readers" *wink and blows out candles* **

**I will try to update soon, so goodnight! Make sure to review what you think of this chapter! **

**-BeautifulSnowBEAST**


	8. Character Profile

**Chapter 7.5: Character Profile**

**Hello readers! I'm really bored right now so I decided to make character profiles through this series. Don't worry I'm not going to spoil anything! If you are really hungry for more then I'm sorry if I made you guys mad by making this…mini chapter! **

**Declaimer: This might drive you crazy for like the 8th time but...I do not own- oh nevermind! Just read! Sorry, I'm not trying to be rude..**

* * *

**Name: **_Ciela Victoria Rachel Phantomhive_

**Characteristics**

**Race: **_Human_

**Birthday: **_December 14 1875_

**Age: **_12 (turning 13 now)_

**Gender: **Female

**Eyes: **_Blue _

**Hair: **_Dark Navy Blue _

**Height: **_152 cm (5')_

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation: **Faustian Contract, Funtom Company

**Occupation: **the Queen's Guard Dog

**Base of Operations: **Phantomhive manor, London

**Personal Status**

**Status: ALIVE**

**Relatives: **_Vincent Phantomhive (Father, deceased), Rachel Phantomhive (Mother, deceased)_

_Terrence Phantomhive (Older Brother, deceased), Marcus Draco Warwick (Fiancée), _

_Angelina Durless (Aunt, deceased)_

_Alexis Leon Midford (Uncle), Frances Midford (Aunt), Edward Midford (Cousin), Elizabeth Midford (Cousin)_

Personality: Ciela has a very cold outlook on life and is a very strict, but proud. As proud as she is, her main goal in life is to make the people who betrayed the Phantomhive family suffer the same humiliation as she did. Before the death of her parents, she used to be quiet and warmly kind. Ciela willingly chooses to fulfill her revenge, even if it costs her life in the end. Ciela is extremely loyal to Queen Victoria, and aims to accomplish his given tasks. He is also punctilious on orders, and he expects Sebastian Michaelis, his butler, to complete them accordingly. Ciela can get extremely annoyed when her butler teases her. Nonetheless, she and Sebastian work together often, and only his butler seems to be aware and knowledgeable of Ciela's schemes and plans. She can be extremely competitive, always having a desire to win, however this is proven that Ciela can also be over-confident and arrogant. Therefore, people can sometimes notice childish traits on her.

* * *

** Not bad is it? She is just like Ciel but a girl. Well..maybe...Later on you will see some inner Ciela! If you know what I mean ;) **

** I will update soon, readers! I know you guys probably haven't got any wifi connection because of the rain and the hurricane thing going on, so..stay safe and review my story if you want to! **

** -BeautifulSnowBEAST**


	9. Chapter 8: Sacrifice of Cruelty

**Chapter 8: Sacrifice of Cruelty**

**I haven't updated for…..A WEEK! I'm sorry readers, I was very busy with things and also the Halloween dance was so much fun! Also trick or treating was fun too, even though it was a little rainy. **

**Ciela: "Ooooooh~Who did you dance with?" **

**ME: "Not telling…." **

**Ciela: "I won't stop to get what I want."**

**ME: "Hey, just because you're not at the beginning, doesn't mean you can start bothering me now! Besides, even if I said who you wouldn't even know who he is." **

**Ciela: "Ooooh~So you danced with a guy!" **

**ME: -_- **

**Anyway, I hope you will enjoy chapter 8!**

**DECLAIMER: I do not own anything from Kuroshitsuji, just my OCs.**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Sacrifice of Cruelty_

It was closing time, and the lights were turned off. The man walked down into the basement, holding a candle and passing by his sharp master pieces hanging on the wall. His mighty creation of swords became his wealth, however he made great sacrifices to be placed in a high class where all the nobles can recognize "his" great work. What sacrifices you may ask? This sword maker has a dark secret that lies deep and under his shop.

The door creaked opened when he walked in with only the candle light glowing in the darkness. It was a dusty basement, cracked floors and the chips in the walls. The basement used to be the smith room where he would make his swords, back when he was just an ordinary smith man.

A boy was lying in the corner of the room. He was all tied up, wounded and bruised on his cheeks. He was still conscious, although tonight he will not be able to wake up because hell will take him soon.

In the middle of the room was a pentacle i.e. a five pointed star inside a circle, which was carved on the floor. The man stepped onto it and said the words that summoned a creature of darkness.

"Demons who dwell in silvers of night

Uncloak your shadow to the moonlight.

I give you a childs' soul,

In exchange for gold!"

The pentacle shined golden on the floor and the wind was swirling around him. It almost sounded like a howl, until a shadowy figure appeared right in front of him. The figure gave a low chuckle, showing sharp teeth like a vampire'. To be honest this creature is no person, but most likely a demon in its human form.

The demon's face was masked, but he had green eyes showing through the eye holes, long black hair and wore black clothing all over. He is a slender, yet fairly muscular, male demon of average height with a melancholic appearance. His bare hands that showed his long black claws were sharp.

"So you have summoned me again, Mr. Edison" the demon scowled.

"Don't give me that look. I have something to give you!"

"Oh? Will you give me a delicious hatred soul of a boy that I wanted? " the demon grinned.

"Not unless you call me 'master'" he stated. "I made a contract with you remember? So you have to obey my orders!"

"Of course, master" the demon smirked. Mr. Edison walked over to the boy and gripped his mouse brown hair, then threw him in front of the demon. The demon however didn't look too please about the meal he had thrown to him. He lifted the boy by his collar, making him choke a little.

"This is still one of those poorly souls you have given me in the past!" he growled , throwing the boy against the wall. The demon choked the human, angry of his fail to fine a soul filled with hatred for his meal.

"Our contract demands that I will serve and grant you riches in exchange for young boys' souls, one each month until you find the ultimate soul for me to feast on before our contract expires!" snarled the demon. He let go of the smith man, who fell to the floor, gasping for air. "You have done this seven months already! I'm tired on feeding on boring sad souls!"

"B-but I had already committed enough murders now! The queen had already sent her guard dog to find me! Phantomhive! The guard dog is named Phantomhive! Do you have any idea who and what they are capable of?! She must have known who did it by now! They will find me and kill me and-"

The demon slapped the man with his sharp black claws. He looked at the human in disgust.

"You have, until tomorrow! If you don't give me the ultimate soul then it will be your son who will be the replacement!" he hissed.

"WHAT?!NO! NOT MY SON! TAKE MINE INSTEAD BUT NOT MY SON I BEG YOU!" he crawled up to the demon and hugged his leg in despair. The demon sneered and kicked him off his leg.

"I will have your soul, until you give me the ultimate soul" he cackled and then faded away.

Mr. Edison fell to the floor, covering his expression and shivered in fear and confusion. His eyes were turning red filled with fear, but also despair for what he's done to all the cruel sacrifices he had made for his own greed. He didn't know what to do after what had happened.

The boy who lay on the floor had tears streaming down his face, also filled with fear and sadness. His parents were killed just so this man could feed him to the devil and get gold.

* * *

The afternoon arrived already and Ciela sat under the gazebos in her garden, watching the birds flying towards the red sky. More bloodshed had been discovered this morning. The queen reported that more family murders had been found this morning and that the news has been heard all over London. Strangely though, all the murdered families had only one son, but also their bodies haven't turned up, so that means that they have been kidnapped. They also discovered that one of the murders had happened last night. Scotland Yard wasn't sure though since they were on patrol, but the sudden smell of blood was near the Royal Foil shop. Her majesty sent Ciela the records of all the murdered families.

There were seven families that had been murdered so far: Johnson, Evans, Robertson, Martin, Young, and Niles. With Ciela's detective mind, she was able to figure out and put all the clues together and figured out who the killer might be.

The seven families have something in common. If you wrote all the families' first letter of their last name, you will get Jermyn. And Jermyn is the street name in which the store is on and where the killer might be. Also Sebastian mentioned that his store suddenly became popular seven months ago which might deal with the number of families murdered so far. However, it was time to take action because tonight Ciela and Sebastian will move down to Jermyn Street and make this 'Silent Killer pay for his crimes.

"Young mistress?"

Ciela suddenly felt surprised and looked down at Sebastian who was standing at the bottom of the stone steps leading to the gazebos. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice her butler's presence. Most of the time, when he is not around Ciela felt that he never existed somehow. He was a fallen angel from another world that is devoid from love since they are cast outs from heaven. Ciela glared down at him. She had to keep in mind that Sebastian is a demon, not a human where they could show real emotion. She hated having hell beside her; however she will bring down the people for revenge in that place with her.

Sebastian walked up to the gazebos and stood beside his mistress, looking at the sun with her.

"My. The sun has died the sky crimson red" Sebastian commented. Ciela ignored him, however in a way she thought that the red sky meant that someone had died. So many murdered families and kidnapped children, that Ciela felt like she was living in the past now.

"Are we still on for tonight?" asked Sebastian, still gazing at the sun. Ciela looked up at him and glared.

_Why does this guy make it sound like we are on a date? That's a common thing to ask to a boyfriend/girlfriend when they are planning to go out Ciela thought disgustingly. _

Ciela tried to shook off that thought because who knows, Sebastian might have turned on his demon mind reading.

"Of course. I want to get this over with Sebastian" Ciela responded. "Why'd you ask?"

"I just want to make sure that my mistress is prepared to deal with the killer. A little girl shouldn't hesitate to kill if she wants to" Sebastian smirked.

"Did you come here to tease me?"

"No. I'm only being honest because you told me to never lie, young mistress" smiled Sebastian.

"Yes I did" assured Ciela who smirked, but felt really annoyed on the inside. He had been with her for three years now and so how can she put up with him, until she finds them?

_Oh, well. He isn't so bad when he is right by my side thought Ciela._

The two stood side by side under the gazebo, gazing at the sunlight. Two more hours until they will make their move, however somehow Ciela wish that time would stop at this moment with Sebastian. She couldn't help but wonder what Sebastian will do after he had taken her soul, but it's not the time to be thinking of that now, because this prostitute couldn't possibly be the one from the earlier years. Ciela might seem to hate him, but a tiny bliss in her heart will always silently call out for Sebastian to be right beside her, just like this.

From the corner of her eye she gazed at Sebastian's handsome face from the side, wishing upon the red sunset sky, that Sebastian will stay with her for all eternity.

* * *

Two hours later during the afternoon it was raining and Mr. Edison was quickly packing his things, so he could run away.

"Timmy! Have you finished packing yet?!" he called from upstairs of the shop. He sounded a little panicked. His son soon came down carrying his bag. Timmy was a boy around ten years old with brown curly hair and icy blue eyes, also was around 144 cm tall (4'8½").

"Father where are we going?" asked Timmy. His father tried to give him a smile, however his fear couldn't move aside. He loved his son and would anything to protect him and keep him by his side. After his wife died when she gave birth to Timmy, they somehow became broke until Mr. Edison became desperate with no choice but to send for the devil to help them survive. However, he thought that he was able to cheat the demon by not getting his soul. Right at this moment, he is confused of what he has done. He wondered why he went to such great lengths to become rich.

"Somewhere safe my son" he came over and embraced him. Timmy hugged him back but was confused.

"Father…does it have to do with the murders happening in London?" asked Timmy. Mr. Edison hugged him tightly, thinking about what to say, however he let him go and gave a small smile.

"Yes. But don't you worry! We are going somewhere better than this place I promise you!" exclaimed Mr. Edison. The boy didn't look too happy though, but then he just nodded and he and his father were about to walk out the door, but then suddenly the door slammed opened. fell back, while his son was hiding behind him.

"Hands up Mr. Edison! You are under arrested for the mysterious family murders in London!" commanded Ciela, holding up the gun. Sebastian stood beside her.

"I-I have no idea what you'r-"

"Don't you dare try to hide it!" shout Ciela, now holding up the gun to his head. gasped. Timmy tried to push the gun away, however Sebastian appeared right behind him and gripped both of his arms so he wouldn't move.

"Timmy!" cried Mr. Edison, however he couldn't move.

"Do something Father!" Timmy cried, trying to strangle himself free.

"Please, let my so-"

"Confess! Confess the crimes you have committed and then your son will be set free" snapped Ciela. The man whimpered, his mind thinking what to do.

"What is she talking about father!?WHAT CRIMES?!" Timmy sobbed.

"Silence! Mr. Tom Edison, confess right here and now or your consequences will be worse than death!" announced Ciela.

"NO! MY FATHER WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING! SO PLEASE LET HIM GO!"

"What an annoying little brat you are. Can't you see that your father is a murderer? My young mistress in front of you is the queen's guard dog. We came here to arrest him for his crimes" said Sebastian, tightening his grip.

"Let me go! Oh I know! You guys are the murderers! You guys have been the ones killing the families and kidnapping their sons! You came here and to kill my father and take me away!" yelled Timmy, without even thinking.

"I have enough of this. Sebastian shut the brat's mouth now!" demanded Ciela.

"No! You liars, go away and mind your own business!"

"I am doing my business, brat! By orders of the queen I have to arrest the prostitute who killed the families and kidnapped their sons and that prostitute is by none other than your father!"

"She's right Timmy" spoke Mr. Edison suddenly. Timmy gasped in disbelief.

"No…no, it's not true! Father you didn't!" cried Timmy.

"It's true Timmy. I murdered all of those families in London" revealed Mr. Edison with tears in his eyes. "And I sold their sons' souls to the devil I made a contract with."

Timmy gasped, shaking his head in fear and denial. He didn't want to believe that his beloved father killed all of those innocent families and sold their sons' souls to the devil. Ciela was shocked all of the sudden of what the man had said. Sebastian raised an eyebrow as well.

"What did you just say?" murmured Ciela, holding the gun tighter. She knew that the boys would mostly likely be dead, but she didn't know that this man sold all the boys' souls to the devil…

"WHY?!" roared Timmy. Sebastian tightened his grip on the boy who was crying in confusion."WHY WOULD YOU DO IT!?"

"You wouldn't understand if I told you! It's all so messed up! I traded all of those souls for riches and now that the contract is almost expired, I couldn't find the ultimate soul for him, otherwise he would have taken mine or my son's! Please forgive me Timmy!" wailed Mr. Edison, whipping around to see his son's face.

Timmy gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, Sebastian released him, but the boy didn't run to his father.

"NOOOOOO-!" screamed Timmy angrily. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" He fell to the floor and cried in pain. "How could you?! Murder all of those innocent people and then kidnapping their sons to feed them to a monster! WHY?! "

Suddenly, shadows were swirling around the room, until a black figure appeared revealing his masked face, long black hair and long sharp black claws. He grinned in delight as he smelled hatred in the room.

"My,my I smell something sweet in here.I didn't think that you would give me your son as the ultimate soul, however he does smell wonderful…" said the demon, licking his lips. Ciela shakingly lowered her gun, but her expression remained straight, with no fear. Sebastian glared, but stayed calm.

"Y-you c-c-came!" stuttered Mr. Edison nervously. The demon ignored him and walked towards the boy who was lying on the ground crying.. Timmy looked up and backed away, shaking in fear, although the demon grabbed him by his collar and lifted him in the air, choking the boy.

"Wh—what…do y-you want?" asked Timmy, chokingly.

"I want your soul, boy" replied the demon, opening his mouth.

"Don't do it!" shrieked Mr. Edison.

Suddenly, the demon plunged his teeth into the boy's neck, drinking his boiling hatred inside. Mr. Edison suddenly had tears streaming down his face and saw the colors of his son's face, fading away.

Ciela watched the demon devouring the boy's life, drinking his blood and at the same time, sucking out his soul. It was such a disgusting appearance.

The demon licked his hands that were covered with his meal's blood which tasted delicious, then dropped the lifeless body in front of Mr. Edison.

"Timmy!" cried the father in despair over the loss of his son, who died in hatred.

"The wonderful taste explodes in the mouth" commented the demon, licking the blood stains on his hands.

"HOW DARE YOU TOOK MY-" suddenly the demon slashed his sharp claws across the man's neck in which killed his master in the end, however his business here wasn't finished because another hatred soul was lurking in the room.

"I sense something more everlasting in this room…"

The masked demon suddenly turned towards Ciela who stood their emotionless. He sensed something amazing about this soul when he opened his mouth slightly. It had a spice to it that drives a demon's mind mad and an obsession to it.

"Your soul girl…."hissed the demon. He walked slowly towards her, reaching out his hands. Ciel shivered at the underlying menace in his voice. Within a flash Sebastian appeared right in front of her.

"You will never get near my Mistress, not while I'm around" Sebastian said.

"We'll see about that"

"Young mistress please close your eyes!"shouted Sebastian. He pulled out the silverware knives in his trench coat and threw it at the demon. However, since he's dealing with another demon the masked demon was able to dodge Sebastian's first attack.

"I didn't expect one of my kind to play a butler. Just what kind of demon are you?" asked the demon. Sebastian pulled out more of his knives and smirked.

"What kind of demon am I? Well you see…" Sebastian threw his knives again and this time, was able to cut his cheeks.

"I am simply one hell of a demon butler" he said maliciously.

Ciela heard the door slam open but still didn't open her eyes. The strong smell of blood was beginning to make her feel obnoxious until she fell.

* * *

Morning greeted Ciela when she suddenly found herself back at home lying in her bed, until from the corner of her eye, she saw Sebastian sitting on the edge of her bed.

"It's good to see you awake, my lady." smiled Sebastian, putting his hand on her forehead. Ciela placed her hand on top of his and began to recall what had happened to her. She remembered that she was in a store with Sebastian while he was fighting another demon, until she fainted by a horribly strong smell of blood. Ciela's eyes widen and suddenly sat up quickly.

"Sebastian what happened?!" asked Ciela. She almost sounded worried there for a second. Sebastian was amused and smirked of the idea that his young mistress was worried about him.

"You passed out suddenly last night, however I think that it was the smell of the blood from the demon I killed last night" answered Sebastian.

"You defeated him?"

"Of course I did. If I couldn't protect my mistress from being devoured by another demon then what kind of demon would I be?"

"A demon and a butler" smirked Ciela. Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled at that until he stood up and bowed before he left.

"Young mistress, I had prepared a bath and breakfast for you and then after that I believe that you will have to report to her majesty about the incident last night."

Ciela nodded, and then Sebastian closed the door.

Ciela relaxed in her warm bubbly bath, that Sebastian prepared for her. It was good to be back at home after a bothersome murderous case. A man selling young boys' souls to a demon in exchange for riches and gold was just sickening and pathetic. Why go to such great lengths, like a demon for such a thing? Because of the man's pathetic greed, in the end the price was actually his son's soul. The boy was filled with so much hatred like he wanted revenge. But then again, revenge does seem pointless; revenge would neither bring the living or dead back. Like Ciela, she didn't come back to avenge her parent's death. She came back to fight and wait until the time comes when those who betrayed her parents will down into the same pit of humiliation and pain that she felt. All hell will strangle them by Ciela's command. Ciela sighed at the thought that she was dreaming about her revenge. She got out of her bath and dried herself before she could wear her sailor outfit. Ciela looked at herself in the mirror and realised how fast her hair was growing because it was already at the bottom of her shoulders. She decided to pull her hair up in a high ponytail, and then she went downstairs to eat breakfast.

* * *

Sebastian knocked at his mistress's study door.

"Come in" she replied. Sebastian came in with a cart of black tea and some snacks for her. She was busy writing her report about the incident that happened last night. After she was done Ciela gave it to Sebastian to proof read it.

"You're not going to report on the identity of the demon we had met?" asked Sebastian handing back the letter.

"I don't think it is necessary. She simply asked me to report on who was the killer and that was all" Ciela sipped her tea. Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"Humans can be very greedy. They will drag others down into getting what they want, even in death" said Sebastian putting the tea on the cart.

_That I cannot deny thought Ciela, who gazed out at the blue sky outside the window._

* * *

**Phew! This was a really long chapter! I'm sort of glad that I finished this because I thought that this plot wasn't very good, but oh well now that it's over with I'm going to put Lau and Madam Red in the next chapter!**

**I will try to update soon readers! By the way, I was listening to the second ending song to Hakuoki while writing the part when Sebastian was under the gazebos with Ciela. Here are the lyrics in which I sort of made it relate to what happened. **

_Gazing at your face from the side that the scarlet setting sun illuminates_  
_I quietly make a wish– Oh, the burning sky, please keep time stopped_

_You advance ahead intently while carrying your sorrow  
If I'm allowed, I want to chase after you, down this steep path_

_The clouds drift far, far away  
Even if the moment now is transient  
I want to be by your side  
Because the sun dyeing my heart will be perpetual,  
please believe in our bond._

_Song: Wish Upon the Red Sunset Sky _

_By: Mao_

**Don't these lyrics match Ciela and Sebastian's bond? I love this song so much! I hope to see you guys review! **


	10. Chapter 9: By Her Side

**Chapter 9: By Her Side **

Ciela read the newspaper while she ate her scrambled eggs and cucumbers. Two weeks have passed and poor Ciela was bored and had nothing to do. There were some business; however none of the cases to solve were interesting like murders or kidnappings. Ciela sighed, put down the paper and then sipped her green tea. A sudden bang was heard when the door opened, which Ciela became startled when she saw a Chinese man and a young Chinese girl appearing at the door.

"Hello my lady! I was hoping to join breakfast with you!" he exclaimed, raising his arms in delight.

"LAU?!" exclaimed Ciela.

"It's such a lovely weather today. Please fetch me some tea, butler. Chai tea please!" said Lau cheerfully.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" shouted Ciela.

"A lady shouldn't' be shouting across the table" lectured Lau.

"How many times, do I have to tell you to send a note first?!" glared Ciela.

"Oh you did? Hmmm...How come I don't remember?"

"DAMMIT LAU!" growled Ciela. Sebastian sighed and walked over.

"Mr. Lau why don't you sit down and have a **nice **chat at the breakfast table instead?" said Sebastian. He looked down at his young mistress with a displeased look about her behaviour in front of a guest. Even though Lau has been one of her "pawns" for some time, he was still a guest; however he sort of acted more like a gate crasher instead.

Ciela grunted and sat down, while Lau and his little sister (though not related by blood) sat down having breakfast with her. Sebastian came back with some Chinese tea for Lau.

Lau is a Chinese nobleman, and a member of the Shanghai Mafia, leader of an opium den and head of the British branch of a trading company, Kon Ron. As such, he dresses in Chinese clothing, including a Tangzhuang. He has short, dark brown hair and is notable for the fact that he almost never opens his eyes, and the few times he has opened them from more than just slits, his eye color is shown to be a dark brown.

Lau is a generally easy-going, carefree man, with a smile almost constantly plastered on his face. However, he does have some odd tendencies. He also has an odd tendency to say or act like he knows something at times, only then to reveal that he actually doesn't. This trait of his particularly annoys others around him and Sebastian describes this behavior as "typical of a yes-man."] However, despite his oddities, he seems completely oblivious to how strange he appears to be to others.

He keeps a variety of women with him, and even refers to his personal assassin, Ran-Mao, as his sister, though not related by blood. She is usually always with him. Ran-Mao looks similar to a Chinese doll with large, golden eyes and dark brown hair with short thick bangs, which is done up with long braids and cat-like hair buns accompanied by a pink rose and a golden tassel on the left cat ear-like hair decoration. She wears a short black and lavender cheongsam that is decorated with dark pink petals or leaves. Over it, she wears a short, blue jacket. She also wears black, thigh-high tights, black ballet shoes and gold ankle bracelets with bells for decorations.

"By the way, what did you come here for? You couldn't possibly come all the way here just to eat breakfast with me" spoke Ciela.

"I came here to join in your interesting little murder case" said Lau.

"Murder case?" Ciela frowned.

"Yes. I heard about this silent killer and-"

"I already finished the case" interrupted Ciela.

"Oh? So you finished the case already? Oh my!—"

"This case was closed two weeks ago you moron! Pay more attention to the news won't you?!"

"Now, now my lady play nice" he patted her head, which irritated Ciela even more. "I wonder how your fiancée puts up with you, no wonder you guys haven't seen each other for like a month" he taunted.

Ciela clenched her fists and gritted her teeth at the most irritating man in the world. Sebastian walked to her side and put his hand on his shoulders.

"Mr. Lau, if you have no business here with my mistress then I suggest that you may leave" insisted Sebastian. He knew that if Lau stayed longer then his young mistress would feel annoyed and uncomfortable. Lau sighed and got up from his chair wrapping his arms around Ran Mao's waist.

"Alright then. I will be seeing you next time Phantomhive, so take care!" sang Lau, until Sebastian escorted them out the door until they left. Ciela wiped her mouth and then stood up from the table.

"Sebastian, please bring me my tea. I'll be in library" groaned Ciela. She was still mad about what Lau had said.

"Yes, my young lady" he bowed and walked away.

Ciela walked up the stair cases and then onto her right she went straight into the library room. When she entered and saw Mey-Rin dusting one of the book shelves', this was the history section. It was a grand library, which was the pride of the Phantomhives' since they collected books over the generations. She looked through the fiction shelf that was beside the history section where Mey-Rin was dusting, looking for a book. There were a lot of cute fantasy books that her mother read to her and Elizabeth, but her favorite one was 'Alice in Wonderland'. When they were young she, Elizabeth and Marcus and her aunt Angelina would play 'Alice in wonderland' together. Ciela would play Alice, Marcus would play the white rabbit, Elizabeth would play the door mouse and Angelina would play the red queen of hearts. The other characters they would get Edward, Leo or Terrence to play but they didn't mind having extra roles.

Ciela couldn't decide what to read. She wished that there were more mystery or horror books because almost half the section was romance books because Elizabeth bought them for her so she could "study" on how to be more romantic. Ciela somehow never liked romance books, because mostly she thought that they were stupid, gross and inappropriate. All the 'Sherlock Holmes Adventures' were very good, but she wasn't in the mood of reading them now, since Ciela read them over a million times.

"Having trouble finding a book young mistress?" asked Mey-Rin.

"Yes" sighed Ciela scrolling her eyes through the shelf.

"Well what kind of stories do you like?" asked Mey-Rin smiling.

"Oh, I'm into mystery, horror and action. I'm sorry but I'm not like other girls who love mushy, dreamy romance books" Ciela chuckled. Mey-Rin's face suddenly brightened up with a wide smile. It was nice having a conversation with another girl inside the mansion.

"Oh I just forgot! Young mistress I think you will like this book, but it's in my room so I will be right back!" winked Mey-Rin until she ran out the library, bumping into Sebastian who was carrying his mistress's tea, which almost slipped.

"Oh honestly. How many times do I have to tell you not to run inside the manor Mey-Rin?" sighed Sebastian.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Sebastian~" shrieked Mey-Rin, her face turning into a tomato color. She walked quickly out of the room to find the book for Ciela to read. Sebastian poured her tea, while Ciela sat on the couch looking out the window. He placed her tea on the round table and turned at his mistress who had a slight frown on her face while staring out the window.

"Is something the matter?" asked Sebastian. Ciela shook her head. She was lost in her deep thoughts again.

"No. It's nothing" until she frowned again. Sebastian let out a slight chuckle in which his mistress heard and then glared at her butler.

"Is there something amusing?"

"Well, you see you told me not to lie, but you are quite a liar yourself" spoke Sebastian with a smirk.

"What did you say?!" glared Ciela.

"Calm down my lady. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok" said Sebastian. "The slight frown on your face worries me."

"I'm fine, however even if I didn't then it's none of your business" said Ciela, coldly.

"It is my business. I am your butler and as a butler I will do anything to keep you from harm even it means costing my own life" declared Sebastian in a serious tone.

Ciela raised her eyebrows in surprise. For a kind like him, he would never say something so like that. Her eyes sparkled lovingly at Sebastian, instead of giving him an answer, however there was no need to answer to that. She was young and small, but strong. However what if her knight Sebastian was lost in the game? What will she do without him? How is it that she is standing here today when Sebastian had come to her life on that dreadful day? Sebastian looked into her deep blue eyes filled with despair with the light sparkling on them. A lonely and beautiful soul filled with sadness, like a rose tainted by an evil touch that poisoned the flower into black.

Mey-Rin suddenly walked in a bit awkwardly holding the book that she wanted Ciela to read. Sebastian bowed at his young mistress until he left. Ciela watched him go until Mey-Rin sat down on the couch beside Ciela, holding the book right in front of her. The front cover was dark red and it showed a picture of a woman wearing a brown trench coat holding a magnify glass. The title was written: Loveday Brooke.

"Have you've read some of C.L Pirkis's books? They are really good! But I love her story the: _Loveday Brooke. _It's about a woman detective and it kind of reminds me of you! It's a mystery and horror story; also there is a whole series about her adventures! So far, she had written three books, and the fourth book is coming out this December!" exclaimed Mey-Rin, handing Ciela the book.

Ciela looked at the cover and quickly flipped the pages of the book. She was already captivated by it about a story of a woman detective. _This should be interesting thought Ciela._

"Thank you Mey-Rin" thanked Ciela.

"Oh no problem! After you're done reading it we should talk about it!" said Mey-Rin with a cheerful smile.

"Sure" said Ciela.

Mey-Rin sat with Ciela the whole time in the library reading books. The character Loveday Brooke was solving a mystery of a robbery at, Lady Cathrow's jewels stolen, and her French maid suspected of having a hand in the job. Is there a connection between the theft and a bag whose contents include clerical trappings and a suicide note found on a doorstep not far away? Ciela was zoned into the world of her story and wants to find out more. Mey-Rin was reading a romance novel called: Romeo and Juliet. Ciela didn't like reading romance novels after her mother read her stuff like "true love's kiss will break the spell…" books. All she ever heard about what happened to Romeo and Juliet is that their families were enemies; however they fell in love and died. She didn't want to know why Elizabeth was so into romance novels.

Mey-Rin looked over at Ciela who looked really zoned into reading the book she gave her and smiled in delight, seeing her young mistress enjoying the book. She was a bit tempted to ask what was she and Sebastian were arguing about, because the whole time she was standing outside the library hearing their conversation. Mey-Rin didn't mean to eavesdrop; she just couldn't help hearing the way Sebastian talks to his mistress. She knows how devoted Sebastian was to Ciela and when she heard what Sebastian said to her in the end of their conversation she couldn't help but feel curious of what's going on.

"Can I ask you something Mistress Ciela?" asked Mey-Rin. Ciela took a minute to look up before she could finish the chapter she was on.

"What is it?"

"Um...Well I-I wanted to ask you what happened to you and Sebastian earlier"

"You mean you were eavesdropping" stated Ciela.

"NO! I-I mean yes I was, but I couldn't help my—"

"Just calm down Mey-Rin. It's alright."

"Really?"

"Ya, but next time don't go poking into other peoples' business alright?"

"Yes I understand, but I meant for you and Sebastian" replied Mey-Rin. Ciela frowned a little.

"If you were wondering what we were talking about then all I can say is that he was just checking on me" said Ciela. Mey-Rin smiled, until she and Ciela began continuing reading, until Sebastian came in telling them that lunch was ready. After that she had boring politic studies with Mr. Hughes and dancing lessons with Mrs. Bright. It was a plain old day for her, although it wasn't bad since she is still a child that needs education even though she has inherited the position of a countess.

9:30pm

Ciela went into her study and saw mail on her desk. There were two letters, one from her aunt Angelina and one from her fiancé Marcus. Ciela read through them and sighed. Angelina wrote in her letter that she will be visiting Ciela since the doctors are coming here to London from the country because of the 'season'. It was quite nice because Ciela hadn't seen her aunt Angelina for a long time, but also Marcus. Even though the two haven't spoken to each other for a long time, the two wrote letters to each other frequently. Marcus wrote a sweet letter to her saying that he will be coming back from his trip to Scotland with his family and that he can't wait to see her when he gets back. He wrote in the letter that he wanted him and Ciela to get together on November 19nth, which was a week away. Ciela marked it on the calendar so she will remember.

She read his letter again and again, admiring his neat hand writing. Marcus told her once that he wanted to be an author, although instead became a British knight along with the Midfords'. The Warwicks' and the Midfords' were related in some way but not by blood. Uncle Leo had a sister-in law and her brother became part of the British knights named Earl Royce Warwick. That was how her father met the captain of the 2nd division of the British knights and became good friends, until the two decided to betrothed Marcus to Ciela Phantomhive. That day, she hadn't felt more happiness when she met the most wonderful person that will be with her forever.

The night went on until Ciela fell asleep in her desk.

Sebastian opened the door, seeing the small girl slumped into her desk with her mouth open while she was breathing.

"How very sloppy of you, young mistress" Sebastian smirked.

He walked over to her desk and picked her up and carried her like a baby. Ciela didn't open her eyes, but she felt like she was gently gliding through the room. She rested her head on Sebastian's shoulders, feeling safe and secure.

Sebastian placed her down on the bed and then pulled the covers to chin. After that he walked to the door, however he stopped when he heard his young mistress calling out for him.

"Stay" whispered Ciela, her eyes still closed.

_You are so weak, however you are still a little girl _Sebastian smirked from behind, however he smiled and turned back to his young mistress. He walked over and stood beside her bed, as he always did.

"I am here" he whispered gently into her small ear. While she slept, Ciela managed to put a small smile on her face, knowing that Sebastian is by her side.

Ever since that day, he had been more worried about his young mistress's safety. Her soul is very desirable, that could make any demon go mad, but there is more to it then that. Two demons have tried to take her soul, which already sickens Sebastian. He wished that those filthy demons would find some other troublesome soul to devour than his mistress's, which is rightfully his.

_ I swear that your soul will ownly be mine for all eternity thought Sebastian. _

_ ** Jack the Ripper is coming next!**_


End file.
